


Caster

by DemigodAvenger2500



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, Multi, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodAvenger2500/pseuds/DemigodAvenger2500
Summary: Caster Sorelli's parents are divorced. Not a big deal for some, but when you mother was previously married to a god, things get pretty weird. Caster hasn't seen or heard from her father since she was five, nor has she seen her brother. Now eleven years later Caster has to deal with her family and her work.





	1. Chapter 1

The road was clear and the air was crisp. Summer was ending and fall was settling in steadfast. I stood in front of a boarded up insane asylum with my friends Zach, Mari, and Chris. This is what we do best, explore abandoned buildings and this insane asylum was one place my friends and I haven't visited. Chris had the Ouija board and Zach had the flashlights, so we wouldn't be blind walking into the building. We've been to a bunch of abandoned places before but this place was way creepier than most of the places we've been in. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  Mari asked, worry filled her voice. 

"A good idea? No. Are we still going to go through with it? Yep" Chris replied and Mari looked over at me, a scare expression on her face. 

"Let's go then" I stated and we scaled the fence to get into the area. Our next biggest struggle was how to get into the asylum. In the back of the asylum was a window that was broken, giving us perfect access to get in. One by one, we all climbed through the window. Zach handed us all a flashlight and soon we were all making out way though the asylum. The halls were filled with graffiti, and garbage littered the floors. 

"So, I love how this is how we spend our Saturday night" Zach joked and I rolled my eyes. 

"Well, someone just had to want to do an overnight challenge and post it on his vlog" I replied, looking over at Chris.

"What we do for views, huh" Chris stated, holding his hands up, innocently. Zach and I sighed, as Mari groaned. We continued searching through the halls, just aimlessly exploring, before we settled on one of the rooms to play the Ouija board. Mari refused to play so she filmed the rest of us. 

"Are there any spirits here that want to talk to us?" Chris asked and the planchet stayed where it was for a few seconds before slowly moving to yes.

"Who moved it?" Chris asked and Zach and I shook out heads. 

"Let's just ask it another question" Zach suggested and I nodded. "Okay, um...how old are you?" I gave Zach a look and he just shrugged. The planchet moved towards the number at the bottom of the board and spelled out 23. We all jumped back a little. 

"Were you a patient here?" I asked and the planchet moved to yes. A noise in the background made us all jump. "What the hell was that?" 

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Can we just go? Just say goodbye" Mari stated, and we all unanimously agreed. 

"Goodbye" we all stated and moved the planchet to goodbye. There was another noise and we all grabbed our stuff and hurried towards the window we used to get in. As we neared the window, a figure blocked our way, causing us all to scream. I shined my flashlight and sighed when I saw it was Clint, aka Hawkeye, family friend extraordinaire. 

"Clint, you scared the living daylights out of us. What are you doing here?" I asked, more like panted, as I tried to get my heart beat under control. 

"I came to get you. You said you would be exploring with your friends and Tony tracked your phone" Clint replied and I groaned. "Your uncle is here." My eyes widened and I looked at my friends. 

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow night for our flight" Zach stated and we all parted ways. 

"What is he doing here?" I asked, once I was in Clint's car. I haven't seen my uncle since I was twelve, when he came to bring my father back. It was the same time that I remembered that my father was Loki after having suppressed the memories for so long. The way my parents ended the divorce wasn't exactly the easiest thing for me. 

_Mother and father are fighting again. I sat in my room with my brother, Mason, as we listened to my parents screaming. It was louder than usual, and that made me nervous. Mason had his arms wrapped around me, and I tried covering my ears, but the yelling was just too loud._

_"Everything will be okay, Cas. They're just having a disagreement" Mason, only about a year older than me, stated, hoping it would calm me down._

_"This is the third time this week" I countered and Mason sighed, knowing that I was right. The yelling died down and I pushed my way out of Mason's grip. Mother opened the door and I saw that she had been crying, immediately I ran to her, wanting to comfort her. For a five year old, I was always wise, and knew when my mother needed a comforting hand._

_"Hello children" my mother stated. "There's something that I need to tell you both." My mother sat Mason and I down on my bed, and I saw that she was hurt. "Your father and I... well, your father and I have decided that it's best if we don't live together anymore." I was stunned. I didn't know what to think, but after mother had told us that her and father would no longer be together, things moved rather quickly. Father and mother decided that Mason would stay with father and I would stay with mother. After that, I never saw my father again until I was twelve and he would try and take over New York._

"What is he doing here, Clint?" I asked. 

"Mason's missing" was Clint's only reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clint and I made it back to the Tower and I followed him into the living area where everyone was gathered. When we entered the conversation ceased and all heads turned towards me. 

"So I hear that my brother is missing, anyone care to explain?" I asked, and I walked forward, resting my hands on the couch. 

"He left the palace for a camping trip but Heimdall has alerted me that he has left Asgard" Thor stated, and I nodded.

"And Heimdall can't see him?" I questioned and my uncle nodded. "So, what's the plan, then?" Everyone shared a look with each other and I suddenly realized why I was called back to the Tower. "No, no. I have a flight tomorrow night. I can't reschedule."

"Just help us out for the day to try to find him. He is your brother after all" Steve stated and I groaned. 

"Why would he be here on earth anyways?" I questioned. If there was one thing I knew well about my family is that they always do something for a reason.

"He wanted to find you, but he did not know that you were living here. Mason wanted to tell you the news of your father" Thor stated and I crossed my arms. 

"Loki will be coming to earth as recompense for his crimes and will be staying at the Tower" Thor stated and I swore under my breath. 

"When?" 

"The day after tomorrow" Nat stated.

"Fine, I'll head out tonight. There are a few places that I can check that Mason might go. I'll let you know if I find anything" I stated and walked out of the Tower. This was going to be just wonderful, I bitterly thought. The past was going to come back and bite me in the ass. I haven't seen my father in eleven years, and now he is going to be staying in the Tower with me. It's not that I hate my father, it's just that I'm afraid things are going to be like they were when I lived on Asgard and I don't want that happening again. 

It was mid-afternoon and I still haven't found my brother. I checked almost everywhere, where he might go. Mom's old house, the cemetery, and nothing. There was a diner nearby, where a friend of mine works. She had called alerting me that someone was asking about me, or more specifically my alias Seeker. Probably someone looking to conduct business into artifacts or someone who wants information about an artifact. I pulled my coat around me, as the wind picked up, my black hair blowing into my face as I walked into the diner. My friend stood behind the counter, cleaning a glace, she nodded her head towards a boy sitting at the end of the counter with a coffee cup. I nodded my thanks and walked over to the boy, who I immediately recognized as my brother. 

"If you really wanted to get in contact with me that badly, you should have just talked to Thor" I stated, taking the seat next to him. Mason was slightly startled until he looked over at me. I gave him a smile, to which he returned. "I hear that dad is coming to earth to serve out the rest of his punishment. Which is why I'm assuming that is the reason you are here." 

"I wanted to be the one to tell you in person. I kind of got lost" Mason stated and I chuckled.

"Lost is an understatement, but much appreciated. Unfortunately, you got everyone worried, and now we really should head back" I stated. 

"Caster" Mason called and I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to mom's funeral." I gave him a small smile. My mother had died six months ago of cancer, or so that's what everyone thought. I had another theory but I wasn't going to risk telling anyone. 

"It's okay, Mason. Come on, it's about a two hour drive back to the Tower. It'll give us enough time to catch up" I stated and threw a couple dollars down on the counter for Mason's coffee. The car ride was filled with Mason telling me about life with dad and training, both magic and sword. I told him about learning to fight from Nat and how I do the same thing that mom used, which was find artifacts. Sort of like Indiana Jones. By the time both of us finished, we were back at the Tower. Mason and I walked into the living area and immediately Thor walked over to Mason and started scolding him. I put my hands in my pocket and backed away from them, turning on my heel and heading to my room. 

"Cas" Steve called and I turned around. "You okay?" Steve was always the best one, besides Nat and Clint to know when something was wrong. I also knew that lying to Steve about being fine would be hopeless. 

"For the most part" I replied and rested my hand on my door handle. 

"Cas, come on. I know you" Steve stated, and I sighed.

"Really, Steve. For the most part, I am fine. Things are back to the way they used to be" I stated, giving a small smile, and Steve crossed his arms. "Okay, did you notice how Thor immediately went into scolding mode when Mason walked in? It was as if I hadn't found him. Just like when we were children. There were things that Mason was allowed to do that I couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. I just don't love how different we were treated."

"I doubt that will be how things are now" Steve countered and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, Steve. I'm still flying out to Paris tonight, though" I stated and Steve chuckled.

"I figured. Just be careful and don't try and avoid a conversation with your father." Steve gave me a small hug and walked back down the hall. I smiled and walked into my room, grabbing my suitcase, that was fully packed, checking to make sure everything was in order. A knock at my door, pulled me away from packing. I opened the door to find my uncle standing there.

"Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I stated, leaning against my door frame. 

"Thank you" he stated and I was a little taken aback.

"For what?" I asked, trying to pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about. 

"For finding your brother. Captain Rogers tells me that you will not be here when your father arrives tomorrow" Thor stated.

"Yeah, I uh.. have a flight to Paris tonight. I couldn't reschedule" I explained and Thor nodded.

"It is quite alright. Be safe." With that Thor left and I stood there stunned. What exactly did Steve tell Thor about what I do. Oh that star spangled little shit is going to have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
